


[Podfic] Candy’s Handbook for the Recently Deceased

by Static_Whisper



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Canon Sex Work, Canon Sex Worker(s), Canon TWoC, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Haunting, LGBTQ Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Worker Death, Trans Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: lapsed-bookworm’s original summary:Candy had asked a petite, buck ass naked woman with an electrical cord wrapped around her neck if it was possible that she’d missed her own funeral. She’d shaken her head no but wasn’t able to talk around her crushed windpipe for a further explanation. From what Candy could gleam from the other ghostly residents of the motel, there was a tugging in the direction of any such event and aknowingthat someone remembered them.The only problem with this was that Candy needed someone to think about her for the first leaving to take place. She was also at the mercy of the fickle streams of time in this recently deceased state. It felt like she’d been dead for ages, but a living person may have only gone through a few hours.Ideally -hopefully- she would experience her first pull when someone realized she was missing, and knowing the House of Ferocity, that might take until the morning when she hadn’t come back from her shift.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	[Podfic] Candy’s Handbook for the Recently Deceased

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candy’s Handbook for the Recently Deceased](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319282) by [lapsed-bookworm (queerlybeloved777)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerlybeloved777/pseuds/lapsed-bookworm). 



> Canon divergence: The client who killed Candy did not leave her body in the motel room. While the latter half of the episode (focusing on Candy’s funeral) is still possible, this fic focuses on the in-between of her dying and her body being discovered.
> 
> Original word count: 1,882 words.

##### Streaming

Time: 00:15:17.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/candys-handbook-for-the-recently-deceased-by-lapsed-bookworm/Candy%27s%20Handbook%20for%20the%20Recently%20Deceased%20by%20lapsed-bookworm%20%28queerlybeloved%29.mp3), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/candys-handbook-for-the-recently-deceased-by-lapsed-bookworm). File size: 19.8 MB.

##### Backup

Stream or download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v5jLf8wxIuVzJhdFF1vHiu3cVqqio3OJ/view?usp=sharing). File size: 11 MB.

**Author's Note:**

> Original end notes: While Candy is a fictional character, I thought it’d be fitting to include links for the [International Day to End Violence Against Sex Workers](https://december17.swopusa.org/) (Dec 17th) and the [Transgender Day of Remembrance](https://tdor.info/about-2/) (Nov 20th).


End file.
